


Screamer

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Cum Play, Drunken Confessions, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt was little, he used to scream all the time. Now he doesn’t, not a peep. Puck misses his little screamer and he’s determined to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screamer

Kurt was a screamer.

Puck had known that for years, of course. Back in the fourth grade, he and the other kids could make Kurt scream in any number of ways - pulling his hair, kicking dirt on his clothes, putting spiders in his hair, pelting him with water balloons ... the possibilities were endless, really. But in the fifth grade, Puck remembered, Kurt stopped. He suddenly became much more reserved. Much less fun to torment.

 

Noah moved and they went to different middle schools. The next time he saw Kurt Hummel was several months into his freshman year at McKinley High. The freshman JV footballers had been tasked with throwing three losers in the dumpster each week. They hadn’t been given names or anything, but it was obvious which kids they were supposed to choose.

Kurt was the prime, number one choice.

The other kids chosen for dumpster duty generally changed, but not Kurt. The team had a standing date with him before school every Monday morning and sometimes on other days too. Puck and the others earned themselves extra points for shoving Kurt into lockers, locking him in the utility closet, slushying him - once Puck even helped two other guys to dump Kurt head-first into the cafeteria trash. That earned them a suspension because they were seen and because Kurt hurt his neck and his dad had to take him to the hospital.

Not once did he even whimper. He would just let loose some insult: Someday you’ll all work for me, Your miniscule brains couldn’t think up anything better to do?, Your fathers obviously didn’t love you enough (he reserved that one special for Puck) - something like that. But during the actual tossing or whatever, not a sound.

It bothered Puck. Where had his little screamer gone?

It wasn’t like Kurt didn’t have the mouth for it. Plump red lips, usually glossy with some kind of girly shit. Wide, open ... Puck was sure he could fit his entire cock in there. Not like he thought about it a lot. It was just that girls’ mouths tended to be small.

Was it gay to want to have your cock sucked by another guy?

Probably best not to think about.

But man, Puck really wanted it and when he wanted something, especially sex, there was no way to get it off his mind. He tried, he really did. He fucked every cheerleader he could, every cougar, but he still couldn't get Kurt off his mind. 

“Puck?” 

He looked over. Finn must have repeated it a few times already, because he looked confused. 

“Why are you staring at Kurt?” 

Not the question Puck was expecting. 

“I’m, ummm, looking at the library.”

Finn stared. “What’s so interesting about the library?”

“Nothin’. I was just lost in thought, dude.” 

Finn giggled. “You, think? That’s a good one.” 

“Shut up!” 

Man, he was totally going to have to be a stealth ninja about this. Seduce Kurt, get Kurt to suck his dick, maybe even tap that pretty bubble ass (seriously, it was high and round and firm like most of these Lima chicks just wished theirs were), and do all of that without Finn or any of the shmoks on the football team knowing.

Starting the campaign was simple. All he had to do to make the gleek notice him was to support his ideas in Glee club. 

“Mr. Schue!” Kurt called out even as he raised his hand. “I think what we need as a Glee club is to perform more of Ms. Garland’s work. For sectionals we could do an entire medley. The club could sing the title song of “Meet Me in St. Louis” and I could sing “The Boy Next Door.” 

Before Rachel could even get her hand up to protest the idea of a non-traditional solo which might lose her the competition, Puck called out from the back row, “I think it’s a great idea Mr. Schue!” The entire room went silent as a pin and they all turned to stare at him. “What? I can’t like … uh...”

“Meet Me In St. Louis is a 1944 musical film starring Ms. Judy Garland. The central plot is -” 

“Shut up Rachel!” Several people shouted at once. 

“Still, I too think Kurt’s idea is a good one, although a non-traditional solo on “The Boy Next Door” would probably prevent our placing most optimally in the competition and should likely be sung by me.” 

“All for gay rights unless she’s against them,” Mercedes whispered, leaning in to bump shoulders with Kurt. 

“Dude,” Finn whispered, “what the hell?”

"What?" Puck had learned that simply addressing someone's question was enough to shut them up. Seriously sweet. 

After glee club, when he went to his locker to get some books, he found Kurt standing there. Looked like his plan had worked faster than he expected. "Something you wanted, Hummel?"

"Whatever you're planning, I want you to know it's not going to work." 

"That so?"

"That is so."

"Maybe I just like to hear you sing." Which was true. Puck thought Kurt had a great voice and he also liked to stare at that pretty mouth and fantasize about getting his dick sucked. 

Kurt snorted derisively at his comment. 

“Why don’t you believe me?” Puck gave one of his most charming smiles, one with lots of smarm and sex appeal. From the color rushing to Kurt’s cheeks, it seemed he was not immune. 

“I … just whatever it is you’re doing, stop.” Turning on his heel, Kurt rushed off. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Hey, bro!” 

Puck turned to face Finn, who was hurrying toward him from the other direction. “Hey.”

“What was that all about, man?”

“What?”

“You think it’s a good idea to sing musicals?” Finn gave him his best ‘I’m stupid, but not that stupid’ look. 

Puck decided to play stupid. “Was that what he was asking? I thought he meant Grant Garland. I’m all for singing Grant Garland. Do you know how many chicks I have totally seduced out of their panties with a guitar and a Grant Garland song?” They laughed and fist bumped. 

Still grinning his dopey grin, Finn asked, “Who’s Grant Garland?”

~  
That night, Puck lay on his bed, his arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He could have been thinking about his history exam the next day, which he was sure to fail, or other ways he could make money besides banging cougars, or even new tactics to use at fight club, but he wasn’t. He was trying to think up songs that would seduce Kurt Hummel out of his panties. Did Kurt wear panties? Would he be offended if Puck asked him to?

He fell asleep thinking about panties and wondering what to sing. It was no wonder it came to him in a dream. Now, it must be said that Puck’s song choices weren’t always the best ones. Singing “Fat Bottom Girls” to Lauren was just one example in a long line of regretful instances of bad taste. 

That’s probably why he chose to sing “If You Want to be My Lover” in Glee the next day. He sang it right to Kurt and, to say the least, Kurt was not impressed. He stared down his cute little nose at Puck. G_d he looked hot. 

Not to be deterred, Puck cornered him at his locker after Glee practice. 

“Something you want, Noah?” Kurt asked. 

“What did you think of the song?”

“Let me answer that with another cliche from the 90s. What is your childhood trauma?”

Puck bit his lip. “Well, my dad left us when I was like six.” 

“Oh, Prada, that was rhetorical.”

“A what icle?”

Kurt huffed and walked away. 

Why did Kurt have to be so difficult about being sexed up? Puck wondered. He was a total puckasaurus sex shark - a sex shark-o-saurus. Who wouldn’t be into that? Plus, Kurt was a guy. Guys thought about sex all the time. So, what was wrong with that boy?

Puck tilted his head first one and then the other, watching Kurt walk away. Nothing was wrong with the back side, that was for sure. 

All right, this was going to take something more than singing. Puck decided to go get himself a slushy and think about his next step. Unfortunately, having a slushy led to loitering outside the 7-11 which led to asking some dude to buy him beer. Which the dude very nicely did. Now, Puck having imbibed that beer, was pleasantly buzzing - buzzing enough that he thought it was a great idea to go over to the Hudmel’s house and sneak in Kurt’s window. 

Kurt screeched like a cheerleader on a bad acid trip as soon as Puck slipped through the window and wouldn’t stop. Puck tried covering his mouth and whispering, “Shhh, shhhh, I won’t hurt you, baby. I would never hurt that pretty face or those plump dick-sucking lips. Fuck, I love to hear you scream.” 

Kurt bit his hand and when Puck pulled away, he screeched even louder. Puck kept trying to shush him, because as good as it sounded, this was not an appropriate time, but not thirty seconds later, the door to Kurt's room slammed open. Mr. H stood in the doorway, carrying his shotgun. 

"Kurt?" He glared at Puck, hefting the gun. "What are you doing here, Puckerman?"

"Uh, I'm an idiot?"

Burt snorted and rested the butt of shotgun on the floor. By now Mrs. H and Finn were crowded into the doorway behind him.

"You are such an asshole!" Kurt blurted out. "What in the hell were you trying to do?"

"I think you got the wrong room, dude," Finn added.

"I was, uh, trying to get laid?" Puck admitted, rubbing the back of his skull. Truthfully, he was feeling kind of dizzy from the beer and he wasn't sure he was making sense. Mr. H hefted his shotgun again. Maybe he was making too much sense. 

"Laid?" Kurt asked, horrified. 

"I hope you didn't have the wrong room," Finn said. 

"Finn!"

Mr. H gestured with the gun toward the stairs. "Why don't you go?"

"Uh, yeah." Puck turned back toward the window. 

"Out the front door." Kurt snapped. 

"Oh, yeah." Puck turned toward the door and stumbled over to it. "Oh, Kurt." He swung around, stumbling into the wall. "You're like way hot and I want to bang you."

"Oh my Gaga."

"Get out, Puckeman!" Mr. H roared. Puck rushed down the stairs, out the front door and ran toward home until he was sure that Mr. Hummel, carrying his shotgun, wasn't coming after him. Slowing down to a walk, he let the cool air bring down his buzz. "Oh, fuck! I outed myself in front of Finn."

The next morning, when he slunk into school, his eyes squinting tight against the light, Rachel was waiting for him at his locker. "Noah, we must speak."

"G_d, can you be any more shrill?"

"Yes, yes she can," Mercedes said as she was walking past. 

"Mercedes," Rachel yelled, thus proving Mercedes point, "do you know what Puck was doing to Kurt last evening?"

Mercedes spun around so fast, her hair almost didn't come with her. "What did you do, white boy? And if you give me the wrong answer I will totally cut you."

In for a penny, in for a pound, Puck thought. “I got like really drunk and kind of snuck into Kurt’s bedroom.” 

“To tell him you wanted sex!” Rachel quickly added. “Finn told me everything.” 

“Boy, you pulled what kind of prank?” 

Puck backed up into the lockers behind him. It really did look like Mercedes was about to cut him. He didn’t think she actually carried a knife, but now was not the moment to find out. 

“I, for one, do not think that was very funny, Noah,” Rachel was saying, completely ignoring his life and death predicament. “Toying with Kurt’s feelings like that is impolite.” 

“What? No, it wasn’t a prank and there were no toys involved. Honest.” Blushing, he looked down at his feet, shuffling them a bit. “Kurt is like hot.” Slowly raising his eyes, he met the girl’s astonishment. “What? He is. He’s got these, like, awesome lips and this incredible ass. It’s not like he doesn’t constantly show it off. Those jeans he wears should be fuckin’ illegal.” 

“Oh, Noah!” Rachel clasped her hands together, her eyes filling with tears. “I … it’s so beautiful.” 

“I don’t think so. You think you’re good enough for my boy, Puckerman? You seriously think I’d let your slutty fingers anywhere near him? Besides, when’d you turn gay?” 

“Gay? I’m not … well … it’s not gay to just want to get your dick sucked.” 

“Oh, hell to the naw! You go anywhere near my boy again and I will hurt you so bad.” 

She would too. Puck could tell by the look in her eyes. He wished he had further he could back up. 

“I’m afraid I must agree, Noah,” Rachel told him sadly. “Until you come to terms with your sexuality, you’re not good enough for Kurt and should not be allowed to speak to him. Obviously climbing through this window again is off limits.” 

“Hey, I was drunk.” The bell rang, saving Puck from further conversation, so he ran to class. Math class no less. Those girls were super scary. 

Mike caught up with him next, walking him to gym class. “I heard,” he said.

“I was drunk.” 

“You know what they say, difference between a straight guy and a gay one...”

“Yes, thank you. Look, wanting someone to suck your dick isn’t gay, no matter who they are.” 

Mike shrugged. “There’s other things besides gay, bisexual, pansexual - stuff.” He shrugged. “Wanting a guy to suck your dick may not be gay, but it’s not straight either.” 

“But he’s got such pretty lips.”

“Hell yeah.” Mike smiled at him. “When he wore that sparkly lip gloss last week? Yeah?” 

“Totally! I’m not the only one!” 

Mike shrugged, blushing a little. “Tina thinks the idea of of two guys together is really hot.” 

“No! You and Kurt?”

“Keep your voice down. And, no, Kurt and I have never done anything and I don’t think Tina has told him, but if I talk about another guy while we’re doing it, she will do any kinky thing I ask. Anything. After talking about Kurt a few times, I kinda started to think about it. That’s all.” 

“Awesome.” 

“Mercedes is not going to let you anywhere near Kurt for just sex though.” 

Puck sighed. “I know.” Opening the door to the locker room, he took one step inside and was met with a wall of ice. There was so much of it, that Mike standing behind him was drenched too. 

“Loser!” Kurofsky yelled. 

“Fag!” Azimio added. 

Laughing, the two of them high-fived and walked away. 

“At least we’re already in the locker room where we can shower,” Mike said. 

After school, Puck found Kurt waiting at his locker. "Uh, hi."

"Are you alright? I heard you were slushied because of me."

"Uh, no." Puck rubbed a hand over his Mohawk sheepishly. "I mean, yeah, I was slushied, but not because of you. I'm the one who broke into your house and tried to, you know."

"Yes, about that-"

"I won't do it again. I promise. I really don't want to get shot by your dad."

Kurt blushed. "What I was going to say is that I was somewhat surprised, but if you would like a ride home, I could give you one." His smile was shy and sweet. 

That was the first time Puck made out with Kurt, in the back seat of Kurt's Navigator, parked in his driveway. He macked on his boy until his Ma came out and rapped on the window. 

"Noah!"

Kurt blushed and pulled away. 

"I'm comin'." Puck yelled. "You want to come in?"

"Come in?"

"Houses have insides to them. Do you want to come inside mine?" 

"Really? I mean, you'd let me meet your mother?"

"Of course. She'll like you." He got out and headed for the door. With a look of wonder on his face, Kurt followed. 

"Hey, Ma. This is Kurt Hummel. You know his dad, right?"

"Of course. Hello, Kurt. I always get my car fixed at your father’s shop." 

"That's great! Thank you." 

Mrs. Puckman smiled. "He's an honest man. A single woman can’t always find that in a mechanic."

"Umm, yeah. I guess so."

She headed over to the kitchen, stopping at the island between that and the family room. Picking up a plate, she offered it to him. "Rugelach?"

"It's my Nana's recipe," Noah told him proudly. "I made them myself." 

Taking one, Kurt looked it over critically. "It's uncontaminated?"

Mrs. Puckerman surprised him by laughing. "I don't let him contaminate the baked goods available to his little sister."

"I would never!" Noah protested. 

"All right, all right." Kurt tasted the pastry. "Wow, this is going to go straight to my hips."

"Come on." Puck pulled Kurt over to the stairs. "Mom, we're gonna go to my room." 

"That's fine. Don't do anything I would do." 

"Mom!"

She laughed. "Dinner is at seven. You'll be staying, Kurt?"

"Sure, Mrs. Puckerman," he called out as Puck dragged him up the stairs. 

Puck's room wasn't a pig sty like Kurt had been expecting. Oh, it wasn't clean or anything. There were shirts on the floor and the bed wasn't made. Still, it didn't look anywhere near the hurricane that was Finn's s room. He sat primly on the bed. "So..."

"Wanna make out?"

“Oh, sure. That would be nice.”

“Nice? If it’s just nice, I’m doing it wrong, baby.” 

Kurt blushed, hearing the new nickname, but he lifted his chin confidently. “Well, why don’t you come over here and prove it.”

“That’s my kind of girl,” Puck told him with a leer.

“Girl, Puckerman?”

“Uh, boy. I mean boy. Just getting used to the pronoun change.” 

Kurt arched a brow at that, but decided to forgive him. “I think you’ll find I am very much a boy.” 

“Oh, yeah, looking forward to that part.”

“Then get over here!” 

To say Noah dived for the bed would be inaccurate. It was more like he transported from where he was by his desk to the spot beside Kurt. He couldn’t consciously remember moving, just suddenly being right where he wanted to be, smooching on his Kurt. 

Kurt seemed to like the smooching too, if his moans were any indication. He barely had time to get his hands under Kurt’s shirt and paw at the smooth, soft skin before his mother called out for them to come down to dinner. 

“Damn it!” 

Kurt giggled. “Come on, before she thinks we were getting up to indecent things up here.” 

“Hate to break it to you, but as my mom often reminds me, she was a teenager once. She knows.” 

Kurt blushed, hastily pulling himself together. Crossing the room to the dresser, he frantically tried to fix his hair. “Noah!”

“What?”

“You ruined my hair!” 

He smirked. “Looks better like that. Has that freshly fucked look about it. You know what would be great? If it were a freshly fucked look. Want to try that later?” 

Kurt snorted at that idea. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Whatever that means, as long as I get laid.” 

Kurt laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been happy like this. Giving his hair one last once-over, he led the way down to dinner. 

He had a surprisingly good time at dinner. Noah’s family chattered at each other, passing potatoes and meatloaf and carrots. Mrs. Puckerman apologized for not having better fare, but Kurt assured her it was wonderful and mostly ate carrots. 

“Sure you don’t want some potatoes?” Puck asked him. 

“I need to watch my weight. These carrots are great,” he assured him. Puck frowned at him. 

“Leave him alone,” Mrs. Puckerman said. “Kurt looks fantastic. I can see why you fell for him.” Both Kurt and Noah blushed hearing that. She laughed and Sarah, Noah’s sister, laughed too. After dinner, Kurt made his goodbyes, promising to pick Noah up for school in the morning. 

Yeah, this was the life, Noah thought, a cute boyfriend with an awesome car. 

They rolled into the student parking lot the next morning to find Santana and Brittany waiting for them. “Kurt,” she acknowledged. 

“Satan.” 

Brittany held out her arms and Kurt stepped into them, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. “I’m so happy for you,” she said. 

“Puck.” Santana got right in his face. “I don’t blame you. Hummel has a freakin’ great ass.” 

“Yup.” Noah couldn’t stop grinning. Kurt blushed and buried his head in Brittany’s neck. 

“But you’re not a dolphin,” she said. “You’re a shark and because you’re a shark, I need to give you a warning. If you hurt my best gay, I will castrate you and feed you your balls. Are we clear.” 

Noah jumped to attention. “Clear.” 

“What if I hurt him?” Kurt asked, teasing. 

“Puck can take care of himself,” Santana assured him. 

“You’re awful, you know that? You should be threatening me just as much.” 

“Puck will just get laid with the next thing that has boobs. He’ll be fine.” Santana dismissed, waving him off.

Hearing her, Noah couldn’t help feeling like a complete douche. Was this what his friends thought of him?

Kurt got right in her face. “Noah is a person. He has feelings, unlike you.”

“Santana has feelings,” Brittany whispered. 

Kurt pretended not to hear. “This is complete crap. I can’t take care of myself, but Noah is such a badass no one needs to love him or look out for him?”

Santana grinned at him. “You are going to be such a good boyfriend, twinkle toes.” Before Kurt could react, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug that nearly squeezed the life out of him. “You totally pass, and I don’t just mean as my latest girlfriend.” 

“I am a boy, Santana.” 

“Who cares?” She turned to Puck, beaming at him. “This one is a keeper. Don’t fuck it up.” 

“I...I’ll try.” 

“He won’t.” 

The girls walked them into school, making sure that any stray slushies stayed away. 

Puck didn’t see Kurt again until lunch when he dragged him away from everyone to sit under the bleachers and make out. When Kurt finally pulled away for air, gasping, he asked, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why me? Why this? Why now? What brought all this on? I’ve been wondering for awhile now. I just … didn’t want to ask too soon and scare you away, but I have to know.”

“Well, I …” He scrubbed his hand through his mohawk. “I realized you don’t scream anymore.”

“Scream?”

“When you get hit with slushies and stuff. You never scream. When you were like five and we were in kindergarten, you would always scream when I put worms in your hair.” 

“So?”

“I missed it. And it led to thinking about making you scream and your pretty mouth and your nice ass and … soon I just wanted to kiss you so bad. At first I thought we could keep it quiet, you know, just between us, but after I made an ass of myself climbing into your window, I figure there’s no harm, or the harm has already been done anyway.” 

“You want to make me scream?” 

“Loudly and repeatedly, but in a good way.” 

And he did about 45 minutes after school ended. They went back to Puck’s place after classes ended so that someone would be there when his sister Sarah came home, but she wasn’t due home for at least an hour and a half, more if she dawdled. 

“I really want to suck your dick,” Puck announced as they walked through his bedroom door. 

Kurt stopped in the doorway, scowling at him. “Are you sure?”

“Look, when some dude wants to suck your dick, the last thing you ask is ‘are you sure’.”

“No, I mean, isn’t this a big step for you? When I realized I was gay, I freaked out and I joined the football team and made you all dance. I had a crisis. I’m kind of annoyed that you’re not having one.”

“I’m not gay.” 

Kurt’s scowl deepened. “You’re not?”

“I’m a sex shark, right? It would totally make sense for me to be bi. I like sex. Why should I only like women for sex. That’s limiting my options.”

Crossing the room, Kurt flopped on the bed and started to pull off his boots. “I still find that really annoying, but you’re right, if you want to suck my dick, who am I to argue?” 

“I’m gonna make you scream so hard, baby.” 

And he did. Oh, did he make Kurt scream and when Kurt screamed he could be heard several states away. Puck was sure of it. It took a few moments for him to be sure of what he was doing, and he still couldn’t deep throat or anything, but he still had his boyfriend squirming all over the bed. 

And Kurt’s come? Seriously, it actually tasted good. Puck didn’t even mind swallowing and didn’t that make him such an incredible boyfriend. 

Kurt just stared at the ceiling, blissed out. Shucking off his clothes, Puck joined him, jerking his cock in a lazy fashion. “Interesting ceiling. There are some, like, cracks.” 

“Guh.” 

He grinned. “Told you I could make you scream.” 

Rolling onto his side, Kurt nuzzled at his boyfriend’s chest. “You want me to, uh …” He gestured toward Puck’s cock. 

“Would you let me come on your face?” 

Kurt pulled back, a little hurt. “You mean, you don’t want me to... I mean, I know I’ve never... but..”

“No, not at all.” Puck kissed him soundly. “I just, the idea of getting you dirty makes me hot.” 

“I really sort of want to … you know.”

“Suck me?”

“Yeah.” Kurt thought about it for a moment. “But I could pull off when you’re ready and you could...” 

“That is so hot.” 

Kurt tentatively slid down Puck’s body. What followed wasn’t the best blowjob Puck ever received. It was tentative and not sloppy enough. Good blowjobs involved lots of spit. But fuck, Kurt moaned. He fucking moaned. And every kitten-like lick along his skin, tracing the veins of his cock were murder because he knew Kurt was exploring. That was so fuckin’ hot. Then Kurt took him into his mouth and fuck! It was so big! Those girls with their petite lips had nothing on this!

A thought flashed across his brain, he wondered how well Sam could suck cock, and then Kurt moaned again and it was gone. 

Puck was gone. 

“Baby! Baby, gonna!” Grabbing his cock, he tugged it out of Kurt’s mouth and with a few jerks, came all over the side of Kurt’s face. “Fuck.” 

For just a moment, Kurt looked shocked, the come sliding down his cheek, but then his tongue flicked out to taste it and he moaned. If Puck could have come again, he would have, right then. 

On shaky legs, he stood up and went to the bathroom to to get a washcloth. When he got back, Kurt was swiping at the come on his chin and then licking his fingers clean.

“Here, let me clean you up.” 

“Oh, good. It doesn’t taste as nice cold.” 

Puck laughed at that. He gently cleaned Kurt’s face and then tossed the cloth behind him, somewhere on the floor. Then he climbed into bed and cuddled his boyfriend close. And how cool was that, like less than a week at this being bi thing and he already had a boyfriend. He was totally the man. 

“I liked it,” Kurt whispered. 

“I could tell when you screamed loud enough that my Nana living in Cincinnati probably heard you.” 

Kurt giggled. “No, I meant I liked when you, umm, came on … you know.”

“You liked me giving you a facial?”

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tight and blushed to the tips of his toes, but he nodded. 

“That is so hot!” 

Kurt laughed. “I think it just makes me a good … lay?” 

“Boyfriend. It makes you an awesome boyfriend.” 

“You want to be my boyfriend?” 

“Hell yeah, but we might need to work on the screaming thing. Seriously, I’m stoked that I’m so good you can’t stop yourself, but I got neighbors.” 

“I’ll try to be quieter.” 

And he did try, but it didn’t work. Kurt was absolutely incapable of not screaming at the top of his lungs. As soon as Puck started sexing him up, he forgot everything else and just felt it. Which was hot, but really loud. 

“Dear Gaga, my Dad is going to be able to hear me at this point,” Kurt complained after a particularly good round of rutting against one another until they both came, messy and sticky across their stomachs. 

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna have to take a different tactic here.” 

“Like what?” 

“Hmm...” Leaning over the side of the bed, he spotted Kurt’s scarf folded neatly on top of his pants, which were also folded neatly. “What about this?” He held it up.

“First of all, that is a Dolce and Gabana, so you are not using it to tie me up and second of all, how is tying me up going to help?”

“Ooo, you want me to tie you up? Kinky. We’ll have to try that, although, I like to be tied too, so we’ll have to like switch or whatever.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Answer the question, how is the scarf going to help?” 

“I’m going to gag you with it.” 

Kurt’s eyes widened to nearly the size of quarters. “Gag me?” 

“It’ll be so hot.” 

“Yeah,” Kurt breathed, his eyes smokey with lust. Before he could do anything silly, he shook his head. “We are not doing that with a $300 scarf.” 

“Seriously?” Puck looked the scarf over. “This is $300?”

“Yes,” Kurt told him, obviously not at his most patient. 

“We could use duct tape.” 

“You are not putting tape on my skin.” 

Noah wracked his brain. “Wait, I got a bandana!” He pulled it out of his sock drawer. “Just, uh, I forgot to wash it after I used it last.”

“What did you use it for?” 

“Just a sweatband. I didn’t use it to jerk off in. I promise. I mean not since it was washed last.” 

A shudder went through Kurt at the thought. “I, uh, we could use it anyway. I mean, it can’t be that bad.” 

“Does that turn you on, pretty? You want to suck my sweat out of this while I fuck you? Do you rather it was my come?”

Kurt tried to deny it, but all that emerged from his lips was a moan. 

“I can make that come true for you.” Puck lowered the bandana, cleaning the come off his stomach with it. “I think some of this is yours, but you don’t mind, right?” 

Kurt really thought he should be protesting about sanitariness or something or … alright, he wasn’t doing much thinking. He short circuited somewhere around Puck cleaning his abs. 

“Ready for round two, baby?” Puck asked, rubbing the soiled bandana over Kurt’s pretty red lips, tempting him to open them. Kurt’s tongue flicked out, tasting the cloth. Slowly, Puck slid the ball of cloth into his mouth. “That’ll have to do for now. Fuck, you look hot like that. Taste good?” 

Kurt hesitantly nodded, his eyes wide. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to like this, but, oh, he really really did. 

“Good. So, I thought maybe we’d try some rimming. Since your mouth is otherwise occupied, why don’t you turn over and put your sweet, little ass in the air?” 

The gag worked perfectly, even if Kurt was sure he was permanently traumatized by the experience. 

“You’re not traumatized,” Noah told him. “It’s just a kink, possibly a fetish. What’s the difference between those two anyway?” 

Kurt pulled his nose away from where he was nuzzling the fragrant cloth. “Kink you like, fetish you need.” 

“Fetish then,” Puck decided with a smirk, folding his arms behind his head and showing off his muscles. “Get over here, baby. You can bring your toy with you.” 

They tried out several different kinds of gags after that. Ball gags worked well, but they didn’t have the taste Kurt now craved. The very scent of one of Puck’s unwashed bandanas could get him hard. It was slutty and perverse and it turned Puck on like crazy. 

It seemed that if he was the one doing the gagging, he didn’t mind his slutty little screamer being gone.


End file.
